The Fresh Prince of Yokai Academy
by That One Brah
Summary: Kushina was tired of her son whoring himself around in hell. So where does she send him? Why to Yokai Academy of course to find his one true mate. M for language/lemons/violence.
1. Prologue

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Demonic Voice"**

* * *

><p>Prologue.<p>

Ryoku, the Kyuubi no Yoko, or otherwise known as the ruler of hell sighed as he stared at his crystal ball intently, watching his son frolic and grope the inhabitants of the second circle. He didn't know if he should be proud that his sons getting a load of tang or exasperated with the fact that sex was the only thing running through the damn kid's mind… Well, that and of course getting his ninth tail. He was supposed to be retiring in five centuries but with the way things were going, retirement looked to be more like two millennia away. If the kid trained as hard as he fucked then he'd be sitting on the throne in no time. Growling at the thought he sighed and leaned back as he saw his wife stomping her way towards him.

"**Ryoku-kun this is all your fault!"**

Shrinking back into his chair, his eyes widened as his wife's tails took on a life of their own and wrapped around his neck carrying/strangling him towards the irate woman.

"Uh Kushi-chan I've been sitting here all day spyi- er watching our sochi with his… activities."

"That's exactly what I came here to talk to you about darling. You've created a man-whore out of **MY SON**"

Cursing his son's name under his breath he tried to untangle his neck from his bindings but it only served to irritate his wife as he whimpered when she tightened her grip.

"How exactly is it my fault that our son has become some sex fiend?"

He smirked subtly in pride at his son's sexual prowess. Its far surpassed his from his kit days and that was saying a lot. He gasped when he felt his wife's clawed hand on his goodies.

"Because you were the one that **THREW MY BABY BOY IN THE SECOND CIRCLE TO ALL THOSE WHORES TELLING THEM TO 'MAKE HIM A MAN'" **

Taking a quick breather she continued on with her rant.

"And to think that you had the gall to throw him in there after I explicitly told you not to since he was only **eighteen fucking years old** at the time. It's a fucking surprise how this place isn't littered with mini-naruto's running around. I'm too young to be a grandmother you hear me? I'm only a few millennia old for gods sake and our son hasn't even lived through one yet he's fucked just about anyone that spr-"

Kushina stopped mid-rant as she sensed her sochi coming through the doors. Dropping her husband on his ass, she glared at him then turned to her son, her face softening and a proud smile appearing on her face as her son swaggered towards his parents. I mean she wasn't proud that he was a man-whore but she was proud of her son gaining eight tails in a span of 768 years, something his father couldn't even say for himself as it took four millennia for him to get all nine tails.

Ryoku on the other hand couldn't help but scowl at his son for being such a mama's boy but at the same time grin at the thought of his kit growing to be so powerful in a short amount of time. At the tender age of 768, he was already the third most powerful being in hell, with the first being him and the second his grandfather.

Their son stood at an impressive 6'3" with a bulky build, a testament to the insane training he went through under his dad and grandfather. His skin had a healthy glow to it from lazing around the fires of hell and his perpetually messy hair was golden like his fathers with streaks of red from his mother. His face was chiseled with three jagged whisker marks on each cheek and his eyes were silver with vertical slits as pupils. His eight tails were long and bushy, the same color as his hair with black tips that matched with a pair of fox ears on top of his head. He wore some baggy cut off jean shorts that rested low on his hips. That is all.

Naruto no Yoko made his way to his parents with a certain spring to his step, no doubt from the fuck awesome threesome he just had with some succubi. He smirked thinking about it but vanished the thought right away as he smiled back at his mother and chuckled at his father's position on the floor.

"Guess mom's on the rag again pops" both men guffawed at the look on the queen's face but bit their lips as soon as they felt the queen's killing intent.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that sochi. Now give your mother a hug."

With a smile, Naruto leaned down and crushed his mom in a bear hug.

"So, what's got your panties in a twist? Did dad do something stupid again?"

"Oi don't blame this on your old man son, this one's all you"

The demon king smirked at his son's perplexed face and looked at his wife expecting her to give their lazy son the scolding of a lifetime. But what he didn't expect was a frying pan to the head. Where she got that, he'll never know.

"Baka-koi do I need to remind you that it's your fault he turned out this way? Anyways what your father means to say is that I'm not exactly thrilled with your… hedonistic lifestyle. And I want you to stop **whoring yourself around to those bimbos in the second circle. **So I've come up with a solution. I know that I can't stop you from fucking anything attractive with a pussy-"

"Mom, there's some things a son should never hear from his mom. That's one of them"

His face blanched a bit as she glared at him to not interrupt and he looked to his dad for help but he just looked away giggling at his son's expense.

"Anyways, as I was saying I'm sending you to school in the human realm."

"**WHAT?"**

Both males gaped at her incredulously.

"Now don't you worry sochi, you won't be going to a pathetic human school but instead you're going to Yokai Academy, A private school for monsters. You'll be staying there for the school year so you'll need to learn how to live alone without your dad or I coddling you. Also I'm hoping you'll get a lesson in manners since girls won't be throwing themselves at you and would more than likely brain you for coming onto them."

Naruto blocked the rest of his mom's spiel out and contemplated the pros and cons of going or not. Pros: Chicks in skimpy uniforms. New chicks to bang. An opportunity to see which species is the greatest lay. Cons: Education. Being away from his harem of succubi. Yep, the pros were definitely worth going to school for.

"Okay, if that's what you want mom, I'll do it."

He shot his mom a grin and a thumbs up and she beamed at him excitedly.

The king smirked at his son and giggled as he knew of his sons motives and for all the down time he's gonna get with his wife since she won't be busy chasing after Naruto trying to salvage his non-existent innocence.

"It's settled then, school starts tomorrow so let's go and pack up your stuff then me and dad will drop you off."

With a nod Naruto exploded into black flames and vanished.

"You realize he'll just bang every girl there right?"

Ryoku looked at his wife, knowing she's not slow on the uptake she probably figured out Naruto's angle the moment the thought entered his perverted sons mind.

"I do but do you remember Akasha & Issa's daughter?"

"The shy little vampire? Yeah but haven't seen them in centuries, how're they doing?"

"They're doing good darling but Akasha's sending Moka-chan to the academy this year too."

"Okay… I don't see how this pertains to fixing Naruto's… habits."

"Remember when they were kids they'd have play dates all the time? And they were practically glued to the hip till they hit eighteen and she broke off all contact."

Kushina stopped herself and growled as her eyes glowed red remembering her little sochi's heartbroken state. She felt her husband hold her hand urging her to continue.

"Anyways I was talking to Akasha about it and she told me of Moka's incident 750 years ago. Apparently her daughter unleashed too much of her shinso power that it had to be contained so long story short her true self has been sealed and Akashas been training her intensely to be able to control her powers but she feels as if she robbed Moka of her childhood so she's sending her to the Academy to make friends and all that good stuff… She's also been wondering about Naruto."

Ryoku looked perplexed, he understood that having a lot of power at such a young age was bad if not controlled but still, that was no excuse for the kid to cut off all contact with his boy, its been 750 years since the incident and in his mind that's more than enough time to mend some bridges.

"Why hasn't she contacted Naruto then. You know how bad Naruto got after she just stopped talking to him. Why'd you think I sent him to the second circle? I was trying to get him over his heartbreak."

Kushina glared at her husband lightly 'the road to hell is indeed paved with good intentions' she giggled at the irony of that thought and shook her head at her husband's cluelessness.

"It wasn't a mere heartbreak darling, don't you see the longing in our sochi's eyes sometimes, or better yet don't you hear him scream Moka's name when you watch him entertain himself with those disgusting succubi?"

Her husband's eyes went wide in realization while he smirked at the thought of his son settling down or becoming a one-woman man.

"He imprinted… and she accepted?"

All he got from his wife was a nod and a shit eating grin.

"Sochi's not the type to hold grudges and the fact that he still asks me about her constantly only proves how their connection hasn't dulled in the least. And who better to tame him than Akasha's kit. She'll keep him in line."

"I see…"

Ryoku and Kushina stared at each other before they both cackled like maniacs. Their sochi was in for a surprise if he thinks he can go on screwing his worries away in his new playground.

"What's so funny?"

Naruto looked at his parents in a 'what the fuck' way then shook his head muttering about crazy ass parents.

"You ready to go?"

He nodded at his dad and hefted his orange duffle over his shoulder. The monarch's made their way to their son placing a hand on each of his shoulders, they disappeared in a flare of red flames.

**Yokai Academy**

The headmaster's office was bustling with activity, Ruby, a black haired red eyed girl was bringing stacks and stacks of paperwork to her boss, Tenmei Mikogami, the headmaster of the Academy. Mikogami sighed as he stared at the never ending paperwork the start of the school year always seems to curse him with wishing he could just burn it all and get it over with. As if kami answered his prayers his desk lit on fire burning the damn things but the moment of relief died as soon as Ruby walked back in with an even bigger stack.

"**MIKOGAMI-SAMA WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BURNING YOUR PAPERWORK"**

Mikogami shivered a little in his seat, about to placate the angry girl when his vision was suddenly blocked by some large orange thing... Looking up he smirked seeing who his guests were and he bowed his head slightly as a sign of respect.

"Kyuubi-sama, Kushina-chan, Akuma no Ouji, what may I do for you today?"

"Cut the crap Mikogami-kun, you already know that we're here to enroll our sochi."

Cue in slight nod from Ryoku and a gasp from Ruby seeing the regal looking family, well except for the shirtless boy she thought. Looking back, Naruto saw Ruby and grinned at her foxily resulting in a blush from the witch and a smack upside the head to Naruto courtesy of his mother.

"Behave."

Grinning he looked at his dad and mouthed 'nine', which his father nodded to in conformation to subtly so as not to suffer from his wife's wrath.

"You're aware that the school year starts tomorrow right?"

"Your point?"

The temperature in the room dropped some as the father son duo and Mikogami inched away from the irate female.

"…Nothing, I'll have him enrolled right away, you and your husband just needs to sign a couple of documents and he's set. Ruby."

He motioned for his secretary to fetch said documents and giggled perversely when he noticed the young prince ogle her ass when she walked away. Clearing his throat to get the bickering family's attention he took out a package that contained the school uniform and tossed it to Naruto.

"There's no way I'm wearing this shit. It's gotta be the fuggliest shade of green I've ever seen."

"Tough, it's a school rule, aside from wearing the uniform, you must not reveal what type of monster you are, so hide your ears and tail under an illusion"

The boy frowned then nodded, after a second his tails were gone and his fox ears faded out to a regular human's ears.

"Damn, that's gonna cramp my game with the ladies, they love the feral and furry look."

Chuckling at his son's response Kyuubi just gave the boy a pat on the back and looked at Mikogami.

"I trust you to look after our son then Mikogami, he's your problem now."

He shot his son a grin and held his fist out, Naruto smirked back and hit it, Kushina rolled her eyes at her husband and son and made her way over to him. Hugging him tightly she sniffled a bit at the thought of leaving her baby boy for the first time in 768 years.

"Hey, don't cry mom I'll come visit sometimes you know? And there's always family weekend so it'll be alright."

Naruto held her tighter, forcing back the sadness he felt to be strong for the two of them.

"I know sochi, I'm just going to miss you a lot. Behave okay? If you make me a grandmother while you're here I swear I'll **make sure that you won't be able to have anymore kids.**"

The men shivered and held their junk and Naruto nodded frantically at his mother, seriously, he loved his mom but she's fucking scary sometimes. Breaking the hug, he looked at her and smiled reassuring her that he's gonna be okay. Ryoku looked at his son and his wife and smiled softly.

"Give 'em hell son."

With a quick 'man hug' father and son nodded at each other ignoring Kushina's exasperated comment about men and affection. With the goodbyes done and over with, Kushina signed the needed documents to enroll Naruto and gave him one last tearful hug before she flamed out with her husband.

He shook his head at his mother's antics, she was acting like he was some toddler instead of the 768 year old sex god that he was he grinned thinking about all the tang he's gonna taste in this new playground.

"Where am I staying?"

"Hm, your parents paid for you to stay in one of the suites a the boy's dorm. Just take this to Ruby and she'll get you all set up."

With a nod, he turned and hitched his duffle up his shoulder and sauntered out to find the secretary.

"Hey, the creep told me to give this to you."

Looking up from her paperwork the witch blushed up a storm at the sight of the prince's perfectly muscled abdomen.

"Ye-yeah here let me conjure up the key."

He noticed the effect he had on the witch and grinned roguishly, feigning innocence he masked his face into a concerned look and held her hand making her blush even harder. Heh, point for Naruto.

"You good Ruby-chan? You're awfully red, do you have a fever?"

Naruto leaned forward touching his forehead to hers and inhaled her scent. Winter. Wrinkling his nose Naruto backed up not liking her scent grabbing the key suspended in the air, he winked at her and left leaving a flustered witch fanning herself.

"Oh god, not another Gin."


	2. Chapter 1: First Day Woes

**A.N. **To the guy or anyone else that assumed this story is a harem. Didn't your mom teach you shit about assumptions? Don't do it. They make an ass outta you and me. Let me clarify this**. This is NOT a harem. Exclusively NaruMoka. Flames don't faze me (haters gon' hate) but Helpful feedback or suggestions would be great.**

Alright this chapter's gonna be kinda angsty but just bear with me on this one. After all, you can't make rainbows without rain.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

"Demonic Voice"

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** day of school.**

Naruto swaggered down the path from the boy's dorm to the main building silently seething. Fuck, he hasn't seen any hot ass chicks parading around in their skimpy ass uniforms and he hasn't gotten his dick wet since yesterday. What the fuck kinda school was this. His mangas always showed 'em to have tons of big tittied beauties, and honestly he didn't know much about the human world but shit, this was definitely not worth leaving his harem of succubi for. Shoving his hands down his pockets, he looked down and growled at the disgusting shade of green fabric his blazer was made of and burned it off him, leaving him in the standard white shirt everyone wore. Sighing he shook his head and continued on his way, vowing to get his dick wet by the time the day ends.

"Watch out!"

He looked back and saw a bicycle and flash of pink before something hard hit his precious stones and something soft hit his chest before he fell back from the pain and the added weight. Fuck this, this was not what he signed up for. Holding his abused jewels he groaned and looked down to see a mass of pink hair on his chest saying something he didn't understand due to her face kissing his chest. Grunting he was about to shove her off him when he felt it. Felt the two large orbs of awesomeness pressing down his abs. Nudging her head with his he inhaled deeply. Strawberries, tomato juice, innocence. And he froze.

The girl lifted her head up slowly, looking up from under her lashes, bright green eyes looked at her unfortunate victim apologetically. She tried to get up but found that she was pinned down by the blonde's arms which she noticed with a slight blush were thick and strong.

"Um…"

And that's when she really took him in. She noticed his golden hair, a shade she's only seen on one person and the three dark whisker like scars on Naruto's tanned cheeks. Shaking her head in disbelief she looked at his eyes, the silver orbs that haunted her dreams for years stared back at her with wonder and astonishment. She tried to say his name, but it died on her lips, her voice failing to expose her thoughts.

"_Moka."_

Naruto said her name like a prayer. Holy shit, the girl he was in love with though if he was honest with himself he'd admit that he's still in love with her, just appeared out of fucking nowhere and nailed him in the fucking balls. But that's not the point. Point is that she's here and all he's doing is giving a fuck awesome imitation of a fucking gold fish.

She looked different, her hair was pink instead of silver and her eyes green instead of red but her face looked the same just a little bit older, and damn did age do her good if the two globes of awesomeness smushed against his stomach were any indication. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. He was already having a hard time keeping his shit together from the ache in his balls but now… Damn. Just looking at her and inhaling her scent blanked him out. Closing his eyes and collecting himself he opened 'em back up and drank her in again. '_Beautiful._'

"Moka."

The vampire snapped out of her trance at the sound of her name being called blushing slightly from the vibrations she felt from his chest when he spoke. Her hand reached up to stroke his whiskered cheek tenderly, shaking her head a little to get back some semblance of thought she cleared her throat to get her voice back yet all that came out was a whisper.

"Naruto."

He smiled softly at her actions and leaned into her touch feeling a sense of warmth and completion, but it came as soon as it went. His face went from shocked and awed to cold and guarded in a second remembering the pain he went through after she left him. Right after he fucking told her he loved her and imprinted on her. And to add insult to injury she accepted and fucking left him high and dry the day after. He bared his heart and soul out to her and she left. Just like that. No words, no letter, no astral call, nothing.

"I missed you."

That's it, the straw that broke the camels back were those three words. Before he could stop Naruto felt his lips turn up into a snarl, a growl making it's way past his lips and his youki pouring out of him engulfing them in black flames.

Naruto and Moka heard someone approaching them rapidly till the person stopped in front of them, eyes wide and panting from running. He was short, with a weak build wearing the school uniform, green blazer, white shirt, red tie, khakis and some worn out shoes and his hair was a mess, either from the wind or waking up on the wrong side of the bed.

"A-ar-are y-ou guys alr-ight?"

With Naruto's youki going crazy his advanced senses picked up this human's scent. Sneering at the kid he stood up, Moka still clinging to him and glared at him.

"Human."

With that said the pair was engulfed in black flames leaving the spot where they were standing scorched with a broken bicycle and a wide-eyed boy wondering just what the hell was going on.

Naruto transported them back to his dorm room and untangled the sniffling vampire from his person. His heart clenched a little seeing the beautiful girl in tears but he knew he had to stay strong, 750 years of longing and aching for her can't be forgotten over a little tears. Breathing deeply, he willed himself to calm down. He looked at Moka, not really knowing what to say he just crossed his arms and shifted his weight anxiously waiting for her to make the first move.

"Naruto… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry please just lest me explain."

All she got was a grunt from the irate blond so she assumed that was caveman for keep going.

"The day after you claimed me, my eldest sister attacked my mother. She was hurt pretty bad and I lost control… I was so angry and I couldn't control myself. I almost killed my sister."

Moka swallowed thickly and blinked back the tears the memories brought her, even up till now this was a sore topic for her. She loved her sisters dearly and hurting them to the extent that she did just killed her.

Naruto frowned and looked at her, fighting down the urge to take her in his arms and comfort her. He knew how much she loved her sisters and somehow he could feel her pain as she talked about this. '_Must be the imprinting._'

"But before I could land the final blow, mother stopped me and sealed my powers into this Rosario, it almost killed her and thank god it didn't. I don't even want to think about what would've happened if she died that night. The sealing also explains for why my hairs pink, I'm the outer Moka, a mix of the real me which is sealed in this Rosario and a mix of my mother's characteristics."

She paused when she noticed his confused look. Biting her lip she didn't know any other way to explain it other than taking her Rosario off. But that wouldn't be good. Her mother said taking it off by herself can really hurt her and possibly kill her. Unfortunately love makes people do stupid things so before Naruto could get a word in she ripped her Rosario off.

Moka screamed when she felt her youki explode out of her body, forming a shroud around her then forming a cocoon around her before it spiraled back into her heart. Before she hit the ground, she felt Naruto's sturdy arms catch her, his silver eyes glowing with concern when he saw her blood leaking out of her mouth and eyes.

Baring his neck out to her he pushed her head gently towards his neck.

"Drink. My healing should help some."

Naruto felt her fangs sink into his flesh and he groaned at the feeling of his mate being so close to him once again. He relished in the feeling of holding her and let out a relieved sigh when he felt her arms snake around him embracing him in her tight grip. She was getting better. Thank god. He didn't know what he would've done if she died or whatever and he didn't wanna find out, all he knew was that he had his mate back and fuck if he was going to let her leave him again.

"What happened, you were fine and your hair was pink and your eyes were green and then you take off your necklace and the next thing I know, bam, your hairs silver again and your eyes turned red and you collapse and I felt your life force leaving you."

"I wasn't supposed to take the Rosario off myself, mother told me that I could get hurt or worst case scenario I could die but I couldn't find any other way to make you understand. With the Rosario on I'm weak… my powers are suppressed but without it I could lose control again."

The last part was said quietly. Moka looked down and hid her face in his chest in shame afraid to see his reaction. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his hand hold hers.

"I was afraid you'd hate me at first, we were young Naruto, I was afraid you'd hate me for losing control, for not being strong enough to control my own powers, and now I'm afraid that you'll leave me knowing I still can't control them to their full extent. I'm weak with my Rosario on or off and I didn't want to burden you with a weak mate so I went with my mother to another dimension to train. I've been training up until this point and I still can't control them fully. I never wanted to leave you Naruto. There wasn't a day that went by that you weren't on my mind. But I understand if you've moved on… I've heard rumors of you… bedding numerous women and…"

She couldn't take it anymore, the sob that she's been trying to choke down finally came out along with her traitor tears. It hurt to think that he's moved on but she can't really blame him. It was her fault for leaving and she would respect his decision no matter what.

"Look at me."

Moka shook her head and buried herself further into his chest, afraid to show him any weaknesses, she was waiting for him to push her away, but instead she felt his hand leave hers and she gasped while he angled her face up gently to look at him. His eyes were soft but she could tell they were still a little guarded.

"I don't care about power-"

"How can you not? You're the prince of he-"

"Just hear me out first okay. I don't care about power. You could be some F class vampire or some other low level monster and I'd still be as in lo- enamored with you. I don't give a fuck about shit like that and you know it. I care about you Moka. Pink hair. Silver hair. Green eyes. Red eyes. Fuck, you know that doesn't matter. What matters to me is that you're back with me and fuck you if you think I'd let you slip away from me again."

Moka's eyes widened before a blush graced her face. Her lips curled up in a small smile and her hands reached up to trace his whisker marks lightly making him purr.

"Baka… don't use dirty words like that."

Naruto grinned when he saw her face heat up some. Oh yeah, he's the man. He almost brained himself for that little slip up even though its completely obvious that he still loves her but there's no need to tell her that so soon. She made him wait for 750 years heh she can wait on the edge of her seat for a bit to hear those words from him again. Leaning down to kiss her, his eyes snapped open when he felt her hand on his lips.

"What about the others?"

"Uh what others?"

"Don't play dumb with me Naruto. You know what I'm talking about."

"…No I really don't."

The temperature in the room dropped down immensely and Naruto unconsciously covered his buddies. _'What the fuck. She goes from teary eyed and sad to scary as shit. Fuck there's no easy way out of this situation.'_ He gulped a bit and broke out in sweat when she glared at him. Shit they haven't even been together for that long and she's already busting his ass. So what does he do? Do what any educated player or in his case soon to be ex-player would do in his position. Beg for forgiveness and put on the proverbial leash willingly instead of having her force it around his neck. Cause no matter how he looked at it, Moka was it. His life mate, and the hottest piece of ass he's ever seen and it's not like he _wasn't_ gonna give up his harem after this anyways. Moka trumped any other bitch he's ever had and there's no way in hell he's giving up the steak for some shit ass burgers.

"Naru-"

"Moka, I'm just kidding. Er I'm not but you're right. I know what you're talking about and don't sweat it babe. You're it for me, I don't need anyone else."

Reaching down to clasp their hands he momentarily got lost in his thoughts. _'Damn she's got cute hands.'_ Hold up. What the fuck, cute hands? They haven't even been together for an hour and she's already got him spouting this fluff shit. Damn he's got it bad. Shaking his head to get back on track he looked down at their joined hands and continued on, not quite ready to look her in the eyes while talking about things as deep as this.

"All those other bitches. They don't mean shit but you do. The only reason I did what I did was cause I fucking missed you and I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again. So I thought hey why not? I'm over here burning from being away from my mate while you were off in god knows where doing shit. It hurt and I just… I guessed I used sex as a way to not think about you. About us and what could have been. But that doesn't matter anymore. I have you back now and there's no use in thinking about what ifs or holding grudges. Just know that I need you and only you now. It's a promise of a lifetime. I'm yours completely."

"Narumpph"

Naruto couldn't help it. He just had to kiss her. Seriously. The fact that he hasn't seen his fuckhot mate in over half a millennia coupled with the fact that he hasn't gotten his dick wet since yesterday just makes a guy horny as fuck ya know. So instead of letting the shitstorm of angst continue piling shit over their heads he'd just take the high road instead and kiss her senseless. Talk was overrated anyways.

Growling at her non-responsiveness he took her lower lip between his and bit lightly, drawing a pleasured gasp from her pale lips, he took advantage of this opening and slipped his tongue past her lips, teasing her own with his. He couldn't help but shiver and groan when he felt her respond. _Finally__**. **_Her scent and her taste were taking over him '_fuck_' he was getting hard just from making out with her. The fuck was he? A virgin, shit. He let his hands wander a bit, pulling her shirt up from it's tucked position in her skirt and skimmed his fingers across her bare back, fist pumping internally when she moaned into his mouth '_fuck that was sexy as hell.'_

Moka couldn't believe this. First of all, Naruto was never one to speak so… openly about emotions. Even if his way of expressing things were littered with profanity, it was like pulling teeth getting him to admit anything. Really, it took him six years to admit he harbored feelings for her, and that was with her prodding him too. Then before she could respond to his heartfelt declaration his lips were on hers and _oh god _was that his tongue? She could feel her other self blushing in the seal and that really wasn't helping the situation at all. They needed to talk about this like mature adults damn it! Not mack on each other like hormonal teenagers. She felt her mate's hands skim across her back, making her shiver and moan. His arms pulled her closer to him and she gasped when she felt his arousal against her stomach.

"Naruto we need to talk about this"

Breaking away from her lips Naruto trailed kisses on her jaw and down to her neck before biting down lightly, drawing out a high pitched moan from his mate.

"What's there to talk about? I'm yours. You're mine. We're back together and we make a fuck awesome couple."

She felt his hands unbutton her shirt slowly, revealing more and more of her creamy skin. His lips never stopping their assault on her neck, she could feel her resistance crumbling rapidly under his skilled touch as she tilted her head back to give him a better angle.

"It can't be that simple."

This seemed to do the job. Much to her hidden disappointment, he pulled back and looked down at her, his silver eyes darker from lust. Naruto took a minute to revel in the sight of her looking so… sensual. Her eyes were glossy and half lidded, lips bruised from the intensity of his kisses, shirt unbuttoned giving him a little sneak peak of her ample breasts behind their lacy prison. Shit, how the fuck did she expect him to think clearly when she looks like _that. _

"Huh?"

"I said it can't be that simple."

"What can't?"

"Us."

"Why the fuck not."

"Because… because… it just can't."

"Exactly. There's no reason for us to not be simple. I guess it shows that we just click you know?"

"But I left… and I hurt you. I'm so sorry."

He grimaced from that little tidbit, sure she hurt him and shit but still, he was willing to drop 750 years of frustration and missing her just like that and she's complaining about it. Seriously. Women. You can never say the right shit to 'em. Taking her hands in his he looked her in the eyes this time to make sure she sees he's being honest with her. After all, his mom did say the eyes were the windows to the soul or some shit like that.

"Baby, the past is the past and we need to leave it there. It shouldn't define how we go about our relationship right now. I'm willing to let go of it, hell I think I already have but the question is are you? You're my mate and that's not gonna change for shit alright? So if this is your half-assed attempt of getting rid of me then stop it right now, cause there's no way in hell I'm letting go of the hottest piece of ass to ever grace my life."

Naruto waggled his eyebrows at her and threw her his trademark fox grin, squeezing her ass for emphasis.

She giggled and sighed. Her mate could be such an idiot sometimes. Moka wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek against his chest she couldn't help but smile at the surprising turn of events. She felt him lay his head on hers and run his fingers through her hair, his actions making her heart melt and a sigh escaped her lips once more from happiness. Her other self wasn't fairing any better, she could feel her happiness radiating from the Rosario and knew for a fact that she was squealing in joy.

"We're okay then?"

"Well I wouldn't say we're at a 100% but yeah, we're gonna be okay."

Satisfied with his honesty she closed her eyes to relish the peaceful mome-.

_**Ringggggggg**_

Damn it. The bell _would_ ring when she's all calm and at peace with herself. Grunting in annoyance she tried to detangle herself from her mate only to find her efforts wasted since he won't let go.

"We're going to be late."

"So? Being here with you is way better than sitting in a boring ass class."

She rolled her eyes at him. Honestly after all these years, his appreciation for education didn't grow with him in the slightest.

"Unlike some people I'm actually trying to do good here. Besides it's the first day, we can't skip out on it."

Naruto frowned at that, how could she even suggest going to class right now when his half hard cock was pressing against her. That's just downright wrong. He tightened his hold on her and shifted his hips, making sure she notices exactly why they should skip out. He heard her gasp and he chuckled. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead before taking her lips with his own. He licked her lips, asking for permission and moaned when it was granted. Her tongue met his tentatively and his arousal spiked when his nose picked up the scent of her arousal.

He broke the kiss and inhaled deeply, his eyes dilated in lust when she made a sound of protest before she buried her hands in his hair to pull him down to her. He growled in response before lifting her by her legs to avoid straining his neck. She wrapped her legs around him securely, shivering in delight from the heat his cock was radiating to her pussy. He kissed her gently, his tongue curling against hers while grinding his arousal against her aroused cunt.

"_More."_

She didn't know what she was asking for exactly but Naruto seemed to know. His hand went down to her ass, pushing her down on his dick in sync with his thrusts. The thin cotton panties she wore did nothing but help create the delicious friction that assaulted her clit from his clothed cock grinding all over her pussy. His other hand pulled her bra down, making her hiss from her tits being exposed to the cold air.

Naruto took a second to admire her tits. They were fucking huge and perky and her nipples were the sexiest shade of pink. They were fucking perfect. He hummed in approval before taking a nipple in his mouth, while his other hand worked the other one he bit down on her nipple and flicked it repeatedly with his tongue making her cry out. Squeezing her tit one last time, he trailed his hand down her stomach tracing light circles on her abdomen making her moan and her muscles twitch in response. Moving down further, his hands toyed with the ribbon on her panties before dragging them down. She gasped when she felt his hand cup her pussy. The heat she felt from his clothed cock was nothing compared to feeling his bare skin on her cunt.

He looked at her and cocked his head to the side waiting for permission. Her approval came in the form of her grinding her pussy against his palm, leaving a shiny trail of her juices pooled in his hand. He trailed kisses on her neck before giving her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

Moka blushed and screamed, she felt one thick finger entering her soaking pussy. His thumb rubbed circles on her clit furiously while he fucked her with his middle finger.

"You're so tight baby. I can't wait to fucking feel your hot little pussy squeeze my cock."

"Na-na-naruto! Don-'t _ohmygod_ say su-ch dir-ty _ughhh_ things!"

"Your body says other wise, I felt your pussy twitch when I said that babe. I bet you love it when I say dirty shit to you. Can you imagine my thick cock twitching inside your cunt? Cause I sure as hell can. _Mmm _that's it baby. **Cum for me**."

She heard him chuckle darkly in her ear before biting down on her neck. Her whole body tensed up and her eyes shut tight. She let out a fuckhot drawn out moan while her pussy clamped down on his finger, squirting wave after wave of her juices on his hand. '_Oh god.' _She trembled in ecstasy feeling his thumb press down on her clit while he pulled out, drawing out more of her juices from her already soaked pussy.

Naruto bit her neck and groaned. Her tight little pussy squeezing his digit and the sweet scent of her arousal sent his dirty mind on overdrive. Fuck. Moaning like that should be fucking illegal. He almost blew his load just from watching her cum. Raising his hand up to his face. He smirked seeing it was coated _all over _with her cum. Sniffing it he moaned at her scent, sending her an amused glance when her face broke out in a blush at his actions. '_Heh, I'll giver her something to blush about.' _Bringing his hand to his lips, he stuck his tongue out slowly and licked her juices off his finger enjoying the sight of her wide eyed and panting, blushing from both embarrassment and arousal.

"You taste so good baby."

"Baka don't say things like that."

He chuckled and she glared at him.

"But it's the truth."

"We-well some things are better left unsaid."

Naruto chuckled again. Getting a kick outta the flustered vampire. He moved the hand on her ass a bit since it fell asleep making her pussy rub against his fuck hard cock.

Thinking he was trying to do _that_, Moka fidgeted nervously. Not quite ready to go all the way yet.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Baby your face just got pale as shit and you keep moving around like you got a worm stuck in your ass. So what's wrong?"

"I. I'm just not ready for _that _yet."

"_That? _What the fuck is _that._"

Naruto struggled to keep a straight face on. His mate was such an easy target.

Moka glared at him smacking him on the chest before snarling.

"Don't play stupid with me Naruto. I know that you know what I'm talking about."

"Huh? I really don't babe. Why don't you try to be more specific so I'll get it."

"I'm not ready for… _sex_ yet."

"Oh! So you're not ready for my meatstick to pound your meat curtains tender? Or you're not ready for my flashlight to expose your private square? Or were you trying to say how you're not ready for my joystick to pla-"

"Sh-shut up!"

Naruto couldn't help it anymore, he laughed his ass off when Moka blushed scarlet and looked away. He laughed so fucking hard that he dropped her on her ass, he didn't even notice the irate female's aura of death before he was launched into a wall courtesy of Moka's foot, but even then he still didn't stop laughing.

"Hmph. Know your place!"

"Ahahahahahahaha Babe I'm just kidding. It's totally okay that you're not ready for that. I can wait… just don't make me wait for 750 years alright?"

Winking at her, he stood up and brushed some debris off his shoulders. He walked up to her and buttoned her shirt up, smoothing down the wrinkles.

"You know I'd never force you into doing anything you didn't want to right? So don't stress it baby. I have no intention of hurting you or shit."

He smiled down at her and took her hand.

"Let's go to class alright? There should be like thirty minutes left of homeroom if we book it. Speaking of which, what section are you in?"

Moka just stared at him incredulously. He went from serious to goofball then serious again in a span of seconds. His demeanor changed so fast she's getting a whiplash. Shaking her head she took her Rosario out of her pocket and smiled back at him.

"1A under Nekonome-sensei."

"Yosh! We're in the same class, we should sit in the back and see how much we can get away with."

He waggled his eyebrows at her and laughed when she hit him in the chest.

"Baka, my other self is…"

"Chaste?"

"I was gonna go with uncorrupted by your influence but sure let's go with that. Anyways, she came to be after us… so she's basically untouched and innocent. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. Break her in to the joys of carnal pleasure slowly. Got it."

"Baka!"

"Hehe just kidding baby. I got you."

"Good. Now I don't know when the next time I'm going to see you is… but I can _see and feel _what my other self is feeling from the Rosario. So don't be doing **anything you shouldn't be.**"

"Damn… I don't know if I should be scared or flattered that I got a fuckhot stalker"

Smack. Laugh.

"Baka. If I see you do anything you shouldn't be. Rest assured I **will** put you in your place when I wake up next. Now. Give me a kiss."

Naruto took her face in his hands, taking a few seconds to just look at her before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt her tongue curl up with his. She sucked and nibbled on the appendage coaxing a groan from his lips. He felt his arousal spike and broke the kiss reluctantly.

"Sorry but unless you changed your mind about skipping out today we should stop. You're just too fucking hot for your own good."

Smirking in response she held him close and sighed.

"I'll see you soon koibito."

With that said she stepped away from Naruto and put her Rosario back on. In a flash of youki inner Moka was gone and outer Moka appeared. She looked at Naruto and blushed. The memories of what her other self and the blonde did and the sensations she felt while in the Rosario invaded her mind.

Naruto smiled gently at her. The other Moka was hot as fuck but this Moka was cute and innocent. He felt like a dick comparing them but he knew that they were both beautiful in their own right. He took a step towards her and embraced her. She eeped in surprise and he chuckled. Leaning back a bit, he looked at her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Lets go to class."

Flashing him a dazzling smile, she nodded and took his hand in hers, marveling at how small her hand felt in his big one.

Naruto pulled her to him and he grinned at her shocked expression. Before she knew what hit her, they were covered in black flames and appeared in front of the door to their homeroom class.

"You good?"

"Yeah, that just took me by surprise."

"Good."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss and without letting go of her hand, he opened the door to their class and walked in. Giving their sensei an apologetic grin when she stared at them in confusion.

"Naruto no Yoko and Moka Akashiya. Sorry we're late. We got lost on the road of life."

Nekonome sweatdropped at his excuse and ushered them in.

"Alright there's three seats open by Aono-san. He's the brown haired boy at the back."

Nodding, Naruto made his way to the back with Moka in tow. He saw all the guys leer at her and whistle while Moka gripped his hand harder, not used to all the attention. '_Oh hell no.' _Moka was his and his alone. Letting his oppressive youki out he glared at all the guys in the class, smirking internally when he saw them shiver in fear and look back at their sensei. He looked at Moka and smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Nekonome, oblivious to what just happened just checked her roster again, checking off Naruto and Moka's name.

"Alright now we're only missing Kuru-"

"Yahoo-hoo! Sorry I'm late sensei, I was trying to run away from my fanboys!"

She posed in front of the door, bending her knees slightly and putting her index finger in her mouth while batting her eyelashes at the class. She smirked internally when the males in the class fainted with a nosebleed while the girls glared at her in jealousy.

"Ahaha… you may take the seat beside Aono-san and in front of Yoko-san by the back corner He's the one with the blo-."

Nekonome looked at the empty spot she was talking to. Looking for Kurumu she sweatdropped when she found the bluenette suffocating said blonde in the back with her tits. This class was sure to be her most interesting one. Sighing she checked off Kurumu's name and went on with whatever the hell she was talking about.

Meanwhile in the back corner…

"Naruto-sama I had no idea you were here!"

"mmph-mmmmph."

Naruto flailed his arms around trying to get away from the fuck awesome prison his head was stuck in. Like shit, can't a guy ever get a break around here? First he gets jackhammered in the balls by a fucking bicycle, second he gets reunited with his long time missing sexy as all hell mate (Not that he regrets that but shit. That took a toll on his emotional mojo for the day.) And now he meets up with the crazy ass succubus he banged till unconsciousness a few years ago. Honestly. What the fuck was his life. He stiffened a little in his seat feeling Moka's youki + killing intent directed either at him or at Kurumu and he gasped for air when her tits stopped crowding his face. He looked up and smiled proudly seeing Moka manhandle the big tittied bitch.

"Uh hey Kurumu… This is my mate."

Moka let go of Kurumu and gave her a warning glare before giving her a strained smile.

"It's nice to meet you Kurumu-san but please don't suffocate my mate again."

Kurumu looked at Naruto, then at Moka, then at Naruto again.

"WHATTTTT?"

"Oh hell."

* * *

><p>And that's that. Some feedback would be much appreciated. I'll try to get crackin on the next chapter soon but I'll more than likely start on the 27th when I'm sitting in a crappy ass airport. Happy Holidays.<p> 


End file.
